


when night is about

by wildcard_47



Series: from partridges to pear trees [6]
Category: The Terror (TV 2018), The Terror - Dan Simmons
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 14:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildcard_47/pseuds/wildcard_47
Summary: A drabble written for Day 6 of Carnivale, for the prompt "fire and ice." Jopson lights the lamps.





	when night is about

Lighting the lamps was one of Jopson’s favourite tasks.

It seemed trivial, given the ice and the Arctic conditions, but this simple act made Jopson feel at home.

_ Terror  _ had been his home for nigh on six years at this point. 

He had fond memories of working with then-Commander Crozier in the Antarctic, as naught but a subordinate officers’ steward. And although his then-duties had been menial, he had taken such pride in providing comfort and succor to his fellow men. Knowing it brought them a small bit of happiness. Knowing it was useful.

He so wanted to be useful.


End file.
